When God came back
by Destiel-Sabriel1979
Summary: Set after 8x23. God come back after being MIA for years and found out what happened. How wil he react on the events and how will heaven, hell, purgatory and earth react on God's return? Slightly Destiel, Sabriel, Adam/Samandriel and maybe mentions of brotherly bonding. Rated T for now
1. When God came back

**When God came back**

_**AN: After seeing the final, I was thinking what is going to happen when God decide to come back in heaven and find only Metatron.**_

_**So this story is about God coming back, his reaction and what happens in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Earth.**_

**I don't own the characters of supernatural, those credits goes to all the crew, producers and writers.**

**I only own my mistakes and my not so flawless English, I'm Dutch.**

**Heaven office**

God stepped into his office, seeing a chair who looked familiar to a chair of the dentist.

'_That's strange'_ God was thinking '_Since when angels need dental care?'_

He walked out and saw no angels, God thought that the angels were discussing the problems caused by demons.

But everywhere he looked, there were no angels in heaven.

Except for his secretary Metatron.

'Metatron' God spoke 'Where are the angels?'

Metatron was shocked when God spoke to him and looked at the Creator.

He didn't say anything.

'Metatron, Answer me' God commanded.

'They left Father, They all left.' Metatron said.

'By themselves?' God asked.

'Yes' Metatron lied.

God knew that Metatron lied to him and he didn't like it, but he didn't show it.

'What was the occasion why all the angels left' God asked.

'Castiel and the Winchesters needed their help Father.' Metatron lied again.

God knew that Dean Winchester hate the angels and called them 'Dicks with Wings' and that Castiel never asked an angels for help, let alone all the angels after all he did.

And he knew that the angels never wanted to help Sam, the man who's tainted with Demon blood.

God wanted to know more of this 'help' and He asked Metatron why.

'They are closing the gates of hell and they can't do it without some angelic assistance' Metatron lied.

God had enough, he knew that Castiel was strong enough to help the Winchesters by himself.

He wanted to ask Metatron to tell him the truth before he saw a little light-blue light on Metatron's neck

'Metatron, are you telling me the truth and I know when you lie?' God asked

Metatron looked frightened but he regained his calm and said he was telling the truth.

'So if you are telling me the truth, why did you looked so scared just seconds ago?' God said.

Metatron cursed in his thoughts and he knew what happen when God found out when you lie again.

'Metatron, do I have to go to Castiel for confirming your story?' God said.

'No Father, I banned all the angels out of heaven' Metatron confessed defeated.

'YOU DID WHAT?' God yelled, causing the whole heaven to shake.

'HOW DID YOU DO THAT AND MORE IMPORTANT, WHO'S GRACE IS THAT ON YOUR NECK?'

Metatron knew he was in trouble and told God everything.

God was angry and he demanded the vial with Castiel's grace.

Metatron gave it to him and God locked him up in a room.

God knew how to punish Metatron but he couldn't do it alone.

**Meanwhile in the roadhouse in heaven**

The ground was shaking and Ash looked at Bobby.

When the ground stopped shaking, Ash said: 'What the hell was that?'

'I haven't got a frikking clue ya idjit.' Bobby said

'I think daddy's home and the angels fucked up' Pamela said when she came to the door.

'Pamela, nice to see those pretty eyes again' Bobby said before Pamela hugged him and knocked the air out of him.

'Yes it's nice to see everything again' Pamela said.

'Do you know what is happening, because there is no angels coming here for the last month' Ash asked.

'What I know is that one of the angels got some spell to banish all the angels out of heaven' Pamela said.

'So ye're mean that all the angels are fallen to earth?' Bobby asked.

'Yes all the angels except the angel who performed that spell and Castiel, who's human now.' Pamela said.

'What ye're mean, he's human now?' Bobby asked.

'Castiel was one of the necessary ingredients for the spell, or shall I say his grace.' Pamela said 'Castiel was already fallen before all the angels fell and probably see them falling out of the sky too'

'Balls, that idjit have too much heart and he's just, like Dean said, A frikking baby in a trenchcoat.' Bobby said.

Ash listen to them and when there was silence, he said: 'So what happens next?'

'I can tell you that' A voice said.

Bobby turned around and he looked shocked.

'Chuck?' Bobby said.

The man smiled and said: 'Not really, I'm God'

Pamela, ash and Bobby kneeled before him and God commanded them to stand up.

'So almighty God, what's going on?' Pamela said.

'Metatron was the angel who put a spell to cast all the angels out of heaven.' God said.

'Well excuse my language but how the hell did he do that?' Bobby asked.

'He killed a nephilim, got a bow of a cupid and he stole Castiel's grace to complete the spell.' God answered.

Bobby looked surprised and said: 'At least you are more relaxed than the idjit who always said to not blasmerry.'

God smiled and asked them about the whereabouts of the Winchesters.

Bobby didn't know because he was in hell until six months ago but he said that a vampire named Benny knew more.

God thanked Bobby and left.

**Meanwhile in purgatory.**

Benny walked in the forest and was in attack mode when the ground was shaking.

'What the hell was that?' Benny said.

One of the dead angels, Gabriel, said: 'That sounded like dad'

The other angel, Balthazar, looked at Gabriel and said: 'Really after all these years, he decide to show up again?'

There was a third angel, Naomi, and she smiled.

'Dad? You mean God is back?' Benny asked.

'Yes' all three angels answered at the same time.

'But why is He back, I mean Cassie was looking for Him everywhere with Dean's amulet' Gabriel said.

'Dean's amulet? I don't recall that Dean wore an amulet.' Balthazar said.

'I know, Dean gave Cassie the amulet to find Dad but didn't and gave it back to Dean when Dean and Sam went to heaven to find Joshua. But Dean's heaven was about family and Sam's not, so Dean threw the amulet, which he got from Sam, into the trash bin. I think that Dean and Cassie both lost their faith at the same time.' Gabriel said

'I don't think that Castiel lost his faith because when he and Dean were here, he always had this golden amulet in his hands when Dean was sleeping. I asked him about it and he told me this story and Castiel got the amulet out of the trash bin and saved it.' Benny said

Naomi said: 'I saw it too but we all know how strong the bond between Castiel and Dean is and I think that Castiel is saving the amulet to give it back to Dean.'

'Naomi you mean that our dear Cassie is in love with Dean.' Balthazar said.

'So that's how the connection broke. Dean said that he needed Castiel and that they were family' Naomi said.

'I knew that the angels didn't need dental care, although I have my suspicions about Gabriel here.' A voice said.

The angels were shocked and the kneeled before the man, Benny quickly kneeled after the angels.

'Father after all these years, why did you come back?' Gabriel said.

'Because Metatron banished all the angels from heaven. I can't be away for a few months before you all fucked up heaven.' God said.

'Father with all due respect but it's been four years since you left' Balthazar said.

'Nonsense it's still 2009, I come to stop the apocalypse.' God said.

'Father it's 2013, the Winchesters stopped the apocalypse by sending Lucifer back in the cage. Unfortunately Michael is trapped in the cage too, along with Adam who couldn't be saved when Sam got out.' Naomi said.

God couldn't believe it, the apocalypse was already stopped by two hunters, an old drunk and a fallen angel.

God listen to the story told by the angels and the vampire.

When they finished, God asked them where to find the Winchesters.

Naomi said where they were.

'But you better go through hell before walking on earth' Samandriel said when he walked to the group 'I'll show you the way'

**Meanwhile in the cage in hell.**

Adam snuggled between the archangels when the ground began to shake.

'Adam, stand behind me.' Michael said.

'Mike, Lucy, what is happening?' Adam said while he stood behind the archangels.

Mike and Lucy looked at each other and said at the same time: 'Father is back.'

'It feels like he pissed about something' Adam said.

'He is. Last time he was that pissed, I was cast down here.' Lucy said.

Mike looked at his brother and charge with confusion

Adam saw the look on Mike's face and said: 'It's an another word for being angry, although angry is mildly expressed.'

'What happened in heaven what caused some outburst from God?' Adam asked.

'Don't know but it isn't good' Lucy said.

'How long before he calmed down?' Adam asked.

Mike and Lucy looked at each other and Lucy said: 'Well in heaven it's maybe a minute, in purgatory it is fifteen minutes, on earth it is thirty minutes which means in here it last a day.'

'Fuck, how can we sleep with a "hell quake" ?' Adam asked.

Mike looked at Lucy and they nodded, knowing what to do.

Mike took Adam to their makeshift bed and lay him down before he lay next to him and wrapped his wings around Adam.

When Adam woke up, the ground didn't shake anymore and he was relieved.

Only thing was that the wings around him was different with the one he saw before he went to sleep.

Adam recognized the wings, they belong to Lucy, who switched with Mike after twelve hours.

But then he heard a unfamiliar voice, telling Mike about the situation.

Lucy woke up and let go of Adam before he stood up and walked to Mike.

'Father why are you here?' Lucy asked.

'Lucifer, I'm happy to see you protecting a human and I was just passing by. Michael tell you everything.' God said

Adam kneeled and said: 'Are my brothers okay?'

God smiled and said: 'I don't know, they are my next destination. Can I pass them a message from you?'

'Yes if it isn't too much of a burden, but I want to know when the fuck are they going to get me out of here. Excuse my language and tell them that Mike and Lucy are nice to me and each other' Adam said blushing

'It isn't but I'll pass the message like you said it. But getting you out of here isn't important right now, maybe later I don't know but trust me okay.' God said.

Adam looked at Mike and Lucy, they let Adam know that they trust Him and Adam said to God: 'I trust Mike and Lucy and if they both trust you, I'll trust you too.'

'That's all I'm asking for' God said before he said goodbye and walked away.

When God disappeared, Lucy asked Mike what Father told him.

'The angels are cast out of heaven, they all have fallen. Metatron had put a spell and Father was pissed at him, so he locked him up in a room in heaven.' Mike said.

'How did he do that?' Lucy said.

'He told Castiel that he wanted to close heaven and let Castiel kill a nephilim and take the bow of a cupid before he killed Naomi, who warned Castiel of Metatron but Castiel didn't believe her and went to heaven to kill her. But Metatron caught him and took Castiel's grace before sending him to earth as a human.' Mike said

'So Father is going to them, why?' Lucy asked.

'To asked them for help, Father have Castiel's grace to reverse the spell but he need their help.' Mike said.

'But why ?' Adam asked.

'It turns out that Dean and Sam are the rightful heirs to the man of letters, which means that you are too and they have a prophet' Mike said

Lucy and Adam listen to Mike when he continued.

**Meanwhile in the men of letters bunker on earth.**

'Holy fuck since when do you have earthquakes in Kansas?' Dean yelled while he grabbed Cas on his sleeve and walked to the doorframe, while Sam and Kevin walked to an another doorframe.

'Don't know but it isn't a regular earthquake' Sam said.

Dean looked at Cas, his angel turned human and saw the frightened look on his face.

Dean held Cas in his arms, letting Cas hiding his face in his neck and hold on to him.

Dean tried to calm him down by stroking his hair and whispering; 'It's okay Cas, it going to be okay'

'I'm scared, what if Metatron is trying to get rid of all of us?' Cas said

'I don't think that douche bag is that strong to cause an earthquake Cas, he isn't exactly an arch angel' Dean said.

'But who or what is it? I mean Michael and Lucifer are in the cage, Gabriel and Raphael are dead and God is MIA and that's are all the powerful ones in heaven.' Sam asked.

'How long does this going to last?' Kevin asked after a while when the shaking descend.

Dean sighed and looked at the clock, who miraculously stayed on the wall and said: 'About thirty minutes'

The ground stopped shaking and everyone were looking at the damage, which was none.

When they put on the TV, the news was all about the strange earthquake and there was no damage at all.

Cas did his head tilt and Dean barely contain himself for jumping Cas his bones.

But then Cas screamed in pain and pulled a glowing necklace out of the pocket of his trenchcoat.

'He's here' Cas said with wide eyes.

'Who's here?' Dean asked

Cas looked at the others and he said: 'God is here'

Before Dean could ask more, God was in the bunker and shut the amulet off.

Sam and Dean finally saw that Cas had the amulet after all these years after Dean threw it away.

'You got the amulet and kept it?' Dean asked.

'Yes I did' Cas said while he looked to the ground.

Dean walked to Cas and shocked everyone in the room by kissing Cas.

Cas and Sam were surprised because they both thought that Dean would yell at Cas.

A loud ahem was heard and everyone looked at the man.

'Are you god ?' Sam asked and God nodded.

'You son of a bitch, where were you when the world needed you, when we needed you?' Cas yelled: 'I prayed to you, every single time I got nothing, you could stop me for open purgatory and unleashed those leviathans, you could stop me for breaking Sam's wall, you could prevent everything but where were you?'

'On a tortilla .' God said while Dean chuckled.

'You weren't on any fucking flat bread' Cas yelled.

'Okay stop before somebody cause a holy fucking earthquake again' Dean said.

'Don't blasmerry in front of my father' Cas said.

God smiled and said : 'Bobby was right about that.'

'About what?' Sam asked: 'And where did you see him?'

'In the roadhouse in heaven and he said he was surprised I didn't lecture him when he did that and that Castiel would. But he called you an unknown word all the time.' God said

'You mean idjit, yeah that's Bobby's way of affection, Feathers is also one for Cas.' Dean said.

'Cas? What happened to Castiel' God asked

'It's a shorten version of my name.' Cas said.

'It's a nickname, just like Gabe for Gabriel, Balthy for Balthazar and Charlie for Charlene.' Sam said: 'And Sammy, Sasquatch, moose or gigantor are not nicknames.'

'Actually they are and Sam how can you forget Gabriel's nickname for you?' Cas said.

'Gabe didn't have a nickname for me' Sam said.

'Before you continue, I have some message for you from Bobby, Ash, Pamela, Gabriel, Balthazar, Naomi, Samandriel and Adam.' God said.

'What is it?' Dean asked.

'Bobby said you frikking idjits have to fuck up again, Ash said that you are always welcome to the roadhouse, Pamela's message was for Castiel saying that you are forgiven, Which I don't know why, Balthazar's message was for Dean and Castiel and he said to kiss each other because you two already have eye sex, Naomi wanted to say sorry, Samandriel forgave Naomi and He forgive you too, Adam said he want to know when the fuck are you going to get him out of hell, his words not mine and Gabriel's message was for Sam, saying I love you Kiddo.' God said

Sam blushed, Cas, Dean and Kevin were speechless.

After a while, Dean asked God why he's here.

'I need your help, I found out that Metatron is the one who caused all the angels fell and it's time to take back my place.' God said

'Okay and why didn't you came back when you were needed?' Dean asked.

'I needed a break, get new ideas for the angels and live like a human' God said 'the angels get free will but they have to obey my orders too.'

'How can you get your place back?' Dean asked 'And why do you need our help?'

'To take back my place and let all the angels return to heaven, I have to create a vessel for Michael, I need Lucifer's vessel before Sam, Don't worry they kiss and make up already and are protecting your brother Adam, I also need to cure a vampire and resurrect an arch angel and two angels' God said 'You know where Gabriel, Samandriel and Balthazar died and where the vampire is buried'

'Okay Gabriel died in the Elysian motel in Munchie, Indiana, Balthazar died in a warehouse in Kansas and don't know about Alfie, last I know Cas brought him to heaven.' Dean said.

'That's okay I know where Samandriel's body is, now I need some blood of you and Sam for the vessels for Michael and Lucifer, Don't worry Sam, after all you and your brother done, you will be clean from the demon blood' God said while holding two vials.

Dean held his arm and God held one vial to his arm until there was enough blood and walked to Sam to clean him and when God nodded, Sam held his arm to the empty vial.

God smiled and said he stayed in touch.

Before he disappeared, Dean gave him a cell phone just in case they were on a hunt and Cas told him how it works.

God disappeared and Cas still holding the amulet, walked to Dean to give it to him.

Dean took the amulet and did something what nobody should expect, he put on the amulet on Cas, saying: 'You've earned it and I know I got this from Sam but Cas I love you and I want you to have it.'

_**AN2: Okay it was meant to be a one-shot, but this story is writing himself.**_

_**By the way, Michael is looking like young John and Lucifer get Nick again.**_

_**About the time different, we all know that one month on earth is ten year in hell so I kinda calculate that one day in hell is thirty minutes on earth and in heaven it was a minute so I kinda got purgatory between heaven and earth timeline.**_

_**God was in this story MIA after Lucifer was free from the cage and took Chuck as his vessel not knowing that the apocalypse was stopped at the time.**_

_**Should I continue or leave it like this? Oh please review**_


	2. God takes his place back

**AN 1: I don't own the characters of supernatural, those credits goes to all the crew, producers and writers.**

**I only own my mistakes and my not so flawless English, I'm Dutch.**

_**God takes his place back**_

**Somewhere on earth.**

God was in a diner, drinking coffee and thinking about the plan.

To take his place back in heaven, he have to cure a vampire, resurrect Gabriel, Balthazar and maybe Naomi or Samandriel, depending on the way they are willing to help the Winchesters.

He also need vessels for Michael and Lucifer, when he going to get them out of the cage.

Since God came back, he was visiting the Winchesters, Kevin and Castiel in the batcave.

He heard about the way Gabriel was throwing them in TV-Land while they thought he was the Trickster and when they found out he was the Archangel Gabriel.

He heard about the way Gabriel saved their life, when he finally stood up against Lucifer and paid for it with his life.

He heard about the dvd, Gabriel made for Dean and Sam, telling them how to trap Lucifer back into his cage in hell, he heard about the plan to stop the apocalypse, about Sam's trip to hell, about Cas rescue Sam, about Sam being soulless, about Death trip to hell to get Sam's soul and the wall, about Raphael's plan to start the apocalypse again, about Castiel's deal with the king of hell, about the fights between Dean and Cas, about Castiel killing Balthazar, about Castiel's betrayal, about Castiel being God (At this time Cas was embarrassed and looked guilty), about the Leviathans, about Sam and Dean thought that Cas was dead, about the drinking problems Dean had because he lost, not only his angel and best friend but also his soul mate (Cas hears this for the first time and he never guessed how his death could affect Dean), about Sam's hallucinations of Lucifer and ending up in the mental ward after an accident, About Dean finding Cas, who had no memory and being married in a spiritual way, about Meg, about meeting Kevin when they found the leviathan tablet, about sending Dick Roman back in purgatory and taking Dean and Cas with him, about Sam's year without Dean and Cas, about Dean meeting Benny and finding Cas, about Dean leaving purgatory and Cas stayed because he thought he didn't deserve to be back, About Naomi got him out of purgatory and her controlling (God now understood the seat in the office), about the demon tablet and the trials, about the angel tablet and how Sam was affected by the trials.

Dean looked at Cas, who was crying in silence, and knew what the former angel, his angel, was thinking.

'After this is done, I'm willing to receive punishment for this, I'll go to the cage, go back to purgatory or let somebody kill me' Cas said to God when the latter came to visit again.

God couldn't believe what he was hearing and he said to Cas: 'Castiel, you did the things for good reasons, even when I don't like the fact that you was me but I'll forgive you.'

Cas cried harder and shook his head.

'I can't be an angel again, the whole garrison blame me for this.' Cas said: 'I rather kill myself before they do'

Dean looked at Cas, seeing his angel so broken, so human that Dean felt his tears falling.

Before Dean could say something, God spoke.

'Castiel, You were meant to have feelings, to have emotions, I created you with a big heart on purpose.'

'Do you know how you broke the controlling connection?'

Dean looked at Cas, dying to know what broke it.

Cas looked up and told God what happened but he didn't know how the connection broke.

'I know how the connection broke' Sam said.

Kevin, Dean, Cas and God looked at Sam.

Sam continued: 'It's simple Dean, you basically told Cas you love him, even after all the crap he put you through, after he almost beat you to death, you still have faith in him, not because he's family or the best friend you've ever had but it's because you are in love with Cas.'

'And that is the reason why you take it harder when Cas disappeared again and again'

Dean looked shocked and wanted to say that it wasn't true but Sam asked him if he got angry when Sam was the one who keep on disappearing.

Dean knew that Sam was right, Dean was worried about Sam when the trials became to affect him but he was more worried about Cas, especially after when Cas told him, he rather wants to kill himself after all he did.

Cas looked at Dean and when Dean looked at Cas, Cas cried harder and ran away.

Dean ran after Cas and stopped him, holding him in his arms and whispering soothing words in Cas his ear.

Cas tried to get out of Dean's grip but Dean didn't lose his grip.

Sam, Kevin and God looked at them and they knew that Cas is in love with Dean.

After a while God told Dean, Sam, Cas and Kevin the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Purgatory.**

Benny, Gabriel, Samandriel, Naomi and Balthazar were sitting on the spot where God should arrive with Dean, Sam, Cas and Kevin.

'What took them so long?' Gabriel said.

'Relax, they will come' Balthazar said.

Suddenly a bright light was there and after the light was out, God, Dean, Sam, Cas and Kevin stood there.

Dean, Sam and Cas walked to Benny and pulled him into a group hug.

'Hey is there room for more?' Gabriel asked.

Sam pulled Gabriel into the group hug while Dean pulled Samandriel into the hug and Cas pulled Balthazar into the group hug.

'Okay enough hugging for now' God said and everybody let each other go.

'What happens now ?' Naomi asked.

God looked at her and told her that she have to go to the cage and wait for further instructions.

Naomi nodded and walked away.

When she was out of earshot, God told them the plan.

'And who is taking who ?' Balthazar asked.

Dean took the chance and said: 'I take Balthy with me, Sam takes Gabe with him, Kevin takes Alfie with him and Cas take Benny with him'

'Whoa wait a minute, I'm a vampire and don't you think I'll die if Cas is taking me?' Benny asked Dean

'What do you mean?' Dean said.

'Don't worry Benny, I'm not an angel anymore so you're safe with me' Cas said.

'Metatron took his grace for the spell and Castiel is human now.' God said.

'I'm sorry' Benny said to Cas.

'Don't be, I deserved it.' Cas said.

'Cas, stop hating yourself' Dean said.

'Dean I don't deserve anything' Cas said.

'Castiel, you don't think you deserved to be saved but I do. I think you deserve to stay an angel, no matter what those dicks with wing are saying, no offence to Gabe and Balthy. And God' Dean said.

'Does this sound familiar Dean?' Sam said.

Dean smiled, Cas said the same thing when they first met and Dean was the one with the self-loathing.

Thanks for Cas, Dean wasn't that guy anymore and he's not afraid to talk about feelings, well in a manly way.

Cas showed Dean what everybody saw in him, even when Dean was annoyed or angry with the angel.

'Cas you were there and you saw the real me, that's why we're so close and you saved me more than you ever know. Now it's my turn to save you because I know the real you and I don't want the other version of you become true. So trust me when I say, that we all forgive you.' Dean said

'Cas, you know that we all made mistakes, I mean I choose Ruby over Dean, A demon over my own brother who raised me.' Sam said to Cas: 'So don't blame yourself for being clueless'

Cas looked at everybody and they all agreed with Sam and Dean.

'Okay can we go now? I can't keep those monsters off much longer.' God said

Everybody nodded and cut their arms for the spell.

After that God took the humans back to earth.

First they go to Benny's grave and resurrect him, second they went to Balthazar's vessel, Gabriel was third and Samandriel was last.

After that they all go to the bat cave, where Nick's body was with Michael's new vessel, who looked a lot like John Winchester in his twenties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**The cage in hell.**

Naomi was in hell and she was in the cage with Michael, Lucifer and Adam when God appeared to them with the vessels.

Michael and Lucifer took their vessels and Adam looked at them .

'Father what happens now, is Adam taking me to earth?' Naomi asked.

'No you are a disgrace Naomi, controlling your brothers and sisters minds and telling them what to do, who to kill and even denied Castiel to come back to heaven. You broke Castiel, you let A demon break Samandriel, you let Castiel kill Samandriel and forced him to choose between heaven and Dean.' God said 'You'll be punished and stay here in the cage forever'

After that God opened the cage and he walked out.

Michael and Lucifer walked to Adam and took him with them.

When they were out, Gabriel appeared and shoved Naomi into an alternate universe.

'I'm sorry for killing you little brother' Lucifer said to Gabriel.

'It's okay Lucy, you're forgiven.' Gabe said.

'Now I have to apologize to Castiel, to Dean and especially to Sam, I'm afraid that they aren't that forgiven towards me' Lucifer said.

'Lucy, if Sam and Dean forgave each other for everything, they both forgave Cas letting the leviathans escape purgatory, so they will forgive you and Michael.' Gabriel said.

'How do you know that for sure?' Michael said.

'Because it was their decision to let you look like their father and it's their DNA in your vessels. They gave their consent to take some blood from them and Sam is cleared from the demon blood too.' God said.

'Are we going to earth now?' Adam asked

God smiled and snapped his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Men of Letters Bunker, Earth.**

Dean, Cas, Sam, Kevin, Balthazar, Samandriel and Benny were eating homemade burgers when God arrived with Gabe, Lucy, Mike and Adam.

'Oh food, are we too late? Did you left some for us?' Gabe asked.

'Here you are, take a seat and dig in. I made them myself' Dean said.

'Did you say grace?' God asked.

'Well we couldn't reach you so we've said thanks to our own burger-god Dean' Sam said.

'Well I want to say grace so if you all could join me, I would appreciate it.' God said.

Everyone put his burger on their plates and hold hands and close their eyes.

Then God said: 'Dear Lord, I keep it short. Otherwise, they steal the burgers of my plate.'

The others were speechless, they never expected this from the Almighty.

Cas was having a hard time to keep a straight face but he failed when he began to laugh.

Soon the others followed and even God couldn't hold his laugh.

After dinner, Gabe and Balthy volunteered to do the dishes and Benny was clearing the table.

God thanked Dean for dinner and said he have to find the two spells.

After that God left and Cas sat on the couch, staring at nothing.

When everybody sat in the living room, Lucy began to speak.

'I'd like to apologize to Sam for giving him hallucinations, to Dean for beating the crap out of him while I was in Sam and I want to apologize to Castiel for killing him'

'It's okay Lucy, we forgive you.' Dean and Sam said in union.

'You are forgiven brother but call me Cas from now on' Cas said to Lucy.

Cas looked at Mike and Adam and said: 'I'm sorry for holy Molotov you both.'

Mike looked at Cas and said: 'Don't be sorry my little brother, I know why you did that.'

Adam said: 'Like Mikey said and how did you come up with Assbutt?'

Cas smiled and said: 'Isn't that a common insult?'

Dean, Sam and Adam laughed before they said: 'No it's Asshole'

'Cas sometimes, you really are a baby in a trenchcoat, well if you wear the coat.' Dean said smiling 'You need a proper education about food, music, clothes, sarcasm and insults'

'Bite me Dean' Cas said

'Not in public Cas' Dean joked

'Are you sure? I taste sweet.' Cas joked back

'Are you joking?' Dean said with a serious face

'Do I look like I'm joking?' Cas said seriously

'You can't be serious do you?' Dean said

'This is my serious face' Cas deadpanned

'You know what, blow me Cas' Dean said agitated

'Not in public Dean' Cas said smilling

'Dick' Dean said smiling

'Jerk' Cas said it with a big grin

'Stop the eyesex and the foreplay and just go to your room and fuck already!' Sam yelled.

'Shut up Samantha' Dean and Cas said in union, still looking at each other.

'Jerks' Sam said with bitchface nr 10

'Bitch' Dean and Cas said while they both looked at Sam with a double bitchface nr 100

'I give up' Sam said while he throws his hands in the air.

'Good, you know the rule, Never come in between a man and his angel Sammy' Dean said

'Dean I'm not an angel anymore' Cas said while he looked at Dean.

'You still are an angel to me Cas.' Dean said while he looked at Cas and they're eyesexing again.

'I'll have to throw up now' Lucy said with a grimace.

Cas and Dean looked at Lucy and they laughed.

'Are you trying to Bitchface us?' Dean asked 'Because you suck at it'

Lucy burst in laughter and soon the others followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**A few days later, Office in heaven.**

God was back in heaven with Lucy, Mikey and Gabe and they had everything set.

Metatron sat in the chair, his grace was blocked and his hands and feet were tied.

God poured some holy water in the bowl with the rose petals, stirred it, added the blood of the nephilim, the cupid and Cas to the mixture and finally it was time for Metatron's grace.

God knew there was one person who had the right to do this and Cas appeared with his angel blade next to Metatron.

Cas cut Metatron's throat, held a vial next to it when the grace flew out and said to Metatron: 'Now you know how it feels' while he closed the vial and let Lucy heal him.

He gave the vial to God and God put his fingers on Cas his forehead and Cas disappeared .

God opened the vial and poured it in the bowl.

'Thou who the angels banished from heaven, will now be banished from heaven for all eternity.'

'You are the shame of the heavenly kingdom, and you will wear out your afterlife in the darkest place of our existence'

'Go forth and do not multiply , traitor.'

Metatron was sent to the Box in the cage, where Naomi was in Dr sexy MD.

There was light everywhere and God continued.

'Come my children, return to the holy host, Return to thy father'

In seconds heaven was filled with angels again.

God touched the angels and gave them a speech about free will and duty and forbid them to kill Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer or the Winchesters.

Some of them weren't happy about that and God gave them a serious look.

'Father with all due respect, Castiel is a disgrace for heaven, He disobeyed, he killed Raphael's followers and let the leviathans kill the rest' one of the angels said.

The other angel look at the first and said: 'Castiel obeyed our fathers order, Love the humans more than to love Him and Raphael wanted to destroy the world. Even Lucifer would save the earth because it's so beautiful.'

'She's right, I've been cast out of heaven because I couldn't love the humans, more than to love our father. I've been in hell for such a long time and I couldn't forgive anyone.' Lucy said 'But somebody told me long ago that humans have their flaws and they are willing to do better, they are willing to forgive and they are willing to share their life.'

'We aren't better than them, we are trained to obey our father and let us tell what to do. We don't have feelings and don't have emotions, so tell me how can you protect your humans without feelings.' Michael said

'Lucifer and Michael spent 360 hell years with Adam Milligan, a human who forgave them for torture him, Castiel and Gabriel are also forgiven for what they did to the Winchesters because they are family.' God said ' So let us care about the humans on earth and in heaven'

All the angels were speechless and they all nodded.

After that God left with the archangels to close the cage in hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**The cage in hell.**

When Gabriel snapped his fingers, Naomi and Metatron were back in the cage.

'Father what are you doing?' Naomi asked.

'You will atone for the sins that you have committed both.

You will pay and be locked up in this cage.

You will only be released as three thousand seals have been broken.

Now connect the cage, the cage closes for good and let him atone for sins in the cage.

I deny you, I deny your existence.

Let us confine the abominations.

In the name of me thy God thy father, the son and the holy spirit'

And with that the cage closed for good.

'Okay who wants a beer?' Gabe asked.

'I'll have to go back to heaven with Michael and Lucifer but you are free to go, Gabriel' God said. 'Tell them I visit them next week'

'Okay' Gabriel said and he vanished.

God, Michael and Lucifer went back to heaven.

**AN: Holy crap, I was planning to do a little Sabriel and maybe a little Adam/Samandriel but it turns out a little Destiel.**

**Like I said this story is writing itself.**

**And I thought it was funny to write the enochian symbols in this story but it doesn't reconized it here.**

**The spells are made up .****  
**

**And i know there are only 666 seals and 66 of them are broken, so there are 600 seals left but God needed reasurence that they never came out again.**

**Please review if you want**


	3. The end or the new beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own the rights or characters of supernatural of course, I'm only playing with them.**

**AN1: There were some reviews about the last chapter and I want to reply on that.**

**RoseDragon666: Yeah but Michael's vessel is a replica of John Winchester (Matt Cohen) and because Dean and Sam know how their father looked like in his twenties, it would be weird to see their half-brother kissing the man who looks like their father.**

**Sara1988: Samandriel forgave Naomi for giving the order to kill him, that's why he forgave Castiel too.**

**God himself isn't that forgiving towards Naomi because of the controlling, torturing, ordering and denied Castiel for being himself towards his two friends and she did it all in his name.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**The end or a new beginning?**

**Library, batcave, Lebanon, Kansas, 06-28-2013**

A week after the angels returned to heaven, Adam was with Samandriel in the library.

The youngest angel and the young Milligan became really close the last days and nobody didn't argue about it.

'Adam can I ask you something?' Samandriel said.

'Sure what is it Alfie?' Adam said smiling.

Samandriel smiled at the nickname, he got from the oldest Winchester.

'I want to ask you, why aren't you this close with Mikey or Lucy, like we do?'

'I'm close to them but I don't like them the same way I like you?' Adam answered with a blush.

Samandriel was learning about the human rituals and he couldn't understand why Adam's face was al red.

'Adam why is your face red? Are you ill?' He asked.

Adam looked at his angel and said: 'No I'm not ill, it's just warm in here.'

'You sure Adam?' Cas said when he walked into the library.

Adam looked at Cas with pleading eyes, mouthing Help me.

Cas looked at the pair, took a seat and said to Samandriel: 'Alfie what I'm going to say is very important, so listen carefully.'

He took a deep breath and said: 'Dean, Sam and me are going way back and they taught me everything about humans before I became a human. But there was one thing they didn't teach me, they didn't teach me about red cheeks because we don't blush.'

'Is that what Adam is doing ?' Samandriel asked with wide eyes.

'Yes and let me tell you why humans do that. When human do something embarrassing, like when I found out that assbutt isn't the common insult, they get red cheeks. Also when it's winter and you walk from the cold weather outside into the warmth of a house, your cheeks gets a little colour. Same goes for illness too, humans catch a cold easily. So we can establish that none of them apply to Adam, well maybe a little embarrassed but that's not the case here.' Cas said while looking at Adam to take over.

Adam cleared his throat and said: 'You know what happened when Sam was telling Gabe, he missed him?'

'Yes he got red cheeks too, well even redder than yours is now' Samandriel said smiling.

'Exactly and they both walked to Sam's room to talk in private.'

'Yes I remember, I was there.'

'Well we humans have one reason to blush and that is when we see someone we like a lot and I mean really like a lot.' Adam said with even redder cheeks.

'You mean when you love someone, like Dean love Cas?' Samandriel said questioningly.

'Yes and Sam love Gabe a lot too, so that's why his cheeks were red. Because if we love someone, we are afraid to talk to them because we don't want to embarrass our self. And that's also the case between you and me, I really like you a lot.' Adam said, not looking at Samandriel.

Samandriel thought about it, realized what Adam said and his cheeks were red too.

'I don't think you need my assistance anymore, so I take this book with me and get out of your hair, as we humans say. Cas said while standing up, took the book he needed and walked away.

Adam and Samandriel looked at Cas, they both forgot that he still was there.

When Cas walked out of the library, Samandriel looked at Adam and said: 'I like you a lot too.'

'Alfie, have you ever been kissed?' Adam asked while he leaned in.

'No I never been kissed, why?' Samandriel said while he leaned in.

Their faces were close, just a little bit a space between their lips.

'Well don't freak out okay?' Adam said

'Okay' Samandriel said before Adam gently closed the space between their lips and kissed him.

Samandriel froze but found Adam's lips very soft and he carefully kissed him back.

Adam smiled against his angels lips and gently opened his mouth to take Samandriel's bottom lips between his lips.

Samandriel opened his mouth too, felt Adam's tongue and he mirrored Adam's actions.

Their first kiss was sloppy, gentle and full of love.

That's how Dean found them, smiling and happy before he gave them some privacy, his task forgotten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Kitchen, batcave, Lebanon, Kansas **

When Dean came back into the kitchen, Everyone was looking at him.

'Where are Alfie and Adam?' Sam asked 'Aren't they coming?'

'Nah they were so cozy together, so I let them. I don't think they even noticed me.' Dean shrugged.

'What are they doing Dean?' Sam said with Bitchface nr 1

'They keep up the tradition, me and Cas started' Dean smiled.

'Which tradition?' Gabe asked while munching on a candy bar.

'They bonded okay, I think our little brother gave Alfie his first kiss ever' Dean smiled.

Everyone in the kitchen began to smile, even God himself smiled.

Sam looked at Gabe and when Gabe looked at Sam, he smiled and kissed his much taller human.

Dean and Cas were kissing too until Lucy began to yell: 'I THINK I'LL THROW UP IN THE SINK.'

Michael rolled his eyes and tackled Lucy, so he could tickle him. (The former devil turns to be very ticklish).

'Boys, behave in front of our father.' Balthy said smiling.

Everybody stopped and smiled when Samandriel and Adam walked in the kitchen holding hands.

Adam smiled and Samandriel blushed when the others began to cheer and clapping their hands.

'Okay enough of this, I have a mission for all of you' God spoke.

Everyone was listening to God, telling them to look everywhere for souls, who belong in a certain piece of heaven.

The souls were branded when they died but the reapers brought them to a place where they didn't belong.

Also God found out what happened to the two very important souls, the souls were in hell and deserved to be in heaven too.

God never said the names, only that Kevin get visions about the souls whereabouts.

Kevin contact the angels with a prayer, telling them where the souls are and the angels bringing the souls to their heaven, where there is a sigil for going to the combined piece of heaven.

Dean, Cas and Sam would research about Abbadon's plans and take cases if needed.

Because Adam and Benny don't know who the souls are, they can stay in the batcave so they can look out for Kevin and make sure he takes care of himself.

God himself will look for Crowley and wait for the sign when the mission is complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**07-31-2013 Living room, batcave, Lebanon, Kansas **

Kevin, Adam, Samandriel, Sam, Benny, Dean and Cas were watching television when they heard a flutter of wings.

'Hey Gabe' they all said.

'Hiya guys, missed me?' Gabe said while munching on a candy bar.

'Well your lovely Samantha was missing you like hell, She was bitching all the time.' Cas said earning a bitchface nr 69 from Sam.

'Yeah she needs to get laid man, she's creepy when she haven't got her daily sex.' Samandriel said, high fiving Dean, Cas, Adam, Benny and Kevin and earning a bitchface nr "I don't even know how many bitchfaces Sam has + one"

'Make sure to sound proof the room when you ravaged her, don't want to hear that' Dean said smiling.

'Yeah we're out of brain bleach' Benny and Kevin said in union and broke into a laugh when they looked at each other.

'Fuck you, all of you' Sam bitching and walked to his archangel to kiss him.

'See Gabe, she's like that since you went to heaven' Adam threw a little extra heat on top of Sam's anger.

Gabe was laughing so hard, the tears shoot out of his eyes and he was laying on the floor, clutching his stomach, begging to stop.

'Holy shit, did we make an archangel laughing so hard, that his stomach hurts?' Benny said while he looked at Gabe.

'Don't die Gabe, I don't want to have an another DVD from you, saying, "If you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh stop laughing, it's embarrassing for me"' Dean said laughing.

'Hopefully he wouldn't do the remake of the pizza man and the babysitter with Sam, when he do that. I rather kill myself than seeing that.' Cas said seriously.

'No I wouldn't do that little bro, there are too much names to say before I can start.' Gabe said, still laughing.

'I don't think Samantha here wants to wear a skirt either.' Adam said snickering.

Gabe smiled, snapped his fingers and Sam was wearing a girl's school uniform, complete with braids in his hair.

The others were laughing so hard that Sam didn't even noticed that his voice changed too.

'Stop it, all of you and Gabe no sex for you either' Sam screamed with a high pinched voice.

Everyone was looking shocked, Sam noticed that the girly voice was coming from him and his face was red.

'You have…..' Sam started but couldn't finish his sentence because everybody was laughing again.

Sam tried again but after five times, he gave up and took a seat.

'Dude could you hold your legs together, we can see your silky underwear.' Dean said.

Sam bitchfaced, got red in the face and stood up.

Cas turned on the radio and Aqua's Barbie girl was blasting to the speakers.

Everyone was lost, they couldn't hold their laughter anymore and all of them, even Sam were lying on the ground laughing.

They all deserved it, happy moments all the time, not wondering about the demons, Crowley or Abbadon.

Because it was over, no demons, no Abbadon to try to destroy the world and Crowley lost his memory after God cured him.

_**07-11-2013 The church where Sam almost died.**_

_After the angels brought all of the souls to their heaven, God commanded them to go to heaven and wait for Dean's prayer._

_Mikey, Lucy, Gabe, Balthy and Alfie wished their father and their friends good luck before they vanished._

_God, Dean, Sam, Adam and Cas walked into the church, where a demon and a vampire were tied up in a chair, although Benny was not so tied up as Crowley was._

_Cas was giving the task of handing the syringes for Crowley, Adam and Dean were stand- by to help Sam, while Sam was making the potion to cure a vampire, a recipe he learned from his and Dean's grandfather Samuel when Dean was turned into a vampire._

_God was watching, there was an another human, His name is William Pointdexter, age 34, his life comes to an end because he is terminally ill and he wants to go out while he can do it himself and with a bang._

_Although Dean, Sam, Adam and Cas were against it, William took the first two trials, causing so much pain in his body._

_When Dean talked with him about this, William told him that the doctors gave up on him and he was waiting for the moment, Death would take him._

_William's wife Daphne forbid every single thing, he wants to do before he die, but William doesn't want to stay at home and wait for his last breath to take._

_Daphne was very sad when Sam picked up her husband, because she lost her former husband Emanuel too._

_Dean couldn't be there because she would recognize him as the man who took Emanuel to cure his brother._

_Cas couldn't be there either because he was Emanuel when he lost his memory._

_Both Dean and Cas felt sorry for her, this would be the second time, they take away her husband._

_Daphne never heard the truth, Dean told her that demons murdered Emanuel after he cured his brother and she never had known that her Emanuel was actually Castiel, the angel of Thursday._

_God blessed her while she was sleeping, to have a happy life with a man, who isn't terminal ill or having no clue who he is._

'_It's time to drink this potion Benny.' Sam said and he walked to the chair where Benny sat._

_He gave him a bowl of some disgusting potion and Dean told him to drink it in one go._

_Benny did and gave the bowl to Sam._

_He began to throw up and Dean was just in time with a bucket, while Sam and Adam held Benny in place._

'_It hurts' Benny screamed before throwing up black goo._

'_I know, it will be over soon' Dean said helping his friend._

_After ten minutes Benny was exhausted but he was human._

_Dean, Sam and Adam took him to the impala, where William was waiting._

_When Dean puts Benny in the back seat with Adam, He said to William it was his turn._

_They hugged him goodbye, knowing that they never see him again, before they all stepped into the impala and drove to the batcave._

_William walked into the church, did his confession after Cas was finished with his and start the third and last trial._

_God was looking, Abbadon came into the church but Cas was prepared._

'_Hey Knight of HELLBITCH' he yelled before he molotoved her with holy fire._

'_Knight of hellbitch?' William asked while he took his blood to inject into Crowley._

'_Yeah don't know where it came from.' Cas said._

_They continued and after a long eight hours, everything in the batcave went off._

_Kevin knew the signs, it was just like when the angels fell only slightly different._

'_They succeed' Kevin said smiling to Dean, Sam, Adam and Benny who arrived an hour before._

_In the church, Crowley was unconscious, the demons were flying outside into the gate, Cas waved when Abbadon passed by and got sucked into the gates and God was watching over William, who had trouble breathing._

_When the gates of hell were closed forever, Cas and God gave William the last rites before William took his last breath and died._

_Tessa was waiting for him and when William's soul walked to her, he said: 'Dean said hi'_

_Tessa smiled and asked him if he was ready, which William answered with: 'Baby I was born ready'_

_He took one last look at his human body, God and Cas, nodded to Tessa and took her hand before they went to the light._

_God and Cas took William's body to the batcave, after they both freed the freshly unconscious human and God wiped his memory of demons, angels and the Winchesters._

_Sam brought the body to Daphne and they gave him a hunters burial._

_God went back to heaven, to take his place in the heavenly host._

_Cas had the vial with his grace on his neck and he had to choose between an angel now or stay human and let his grace die._

_Dean told him, he got his back whatever he choose._

_Cas got three weeks to decide and he was having a hard time._

_Mikey, Lucy, Gabe, Balthy and Alfie said they support him no matter what._

**Present day**

Cas was smiling at the memory of Abbadon, when the gates closed.

His fingers were playing with the vial, Cas still had on his neck.

He had decide to stay human and when God gave him his papers, the grace in the vial died.

Cas was reading his id, it says Name: Castiel James Novak, Date of birth: 05-20-1974.

Cas had tears in his eyes because he had an identity now and could marry Dean if he wants to.

The first thing Dean did was taking Cas on a date and when they walked in the park, Dean stopped under the moonlight (The moon suddenly appeared to be a hundred times bigger than normal, Gabe's idea and he brought the moon closer to earth), got on one knee and asked his angel (because human or angel, Cas will always be Dean's angel) to marry him.

Cas said yes and Dean slipped on the ring, he got for Cas.

That was three days ago and Cas is looking at his fiancé, while Dean is cooking.

Sam and Gabe were already mated and were planning their wedding.

Benny was registered as Benjamin Lafitte, Born 09-21-1978 and he found a job in a local store.

Kevin applied to KU, got accepted with a scholarship and should start in September.

Adam and Alfie didn't work out and they stay friends after that, Adam also got a scholarship for KU to study medicine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**08-01-2014 Lawrence, Kansas in a church**

Dean took a deep breath, his brothers Sam and Adam gave him a thumbs up, mouthing: 'you'll be fine'

Dean looked around the church, their family was sitting in the benches, waiting for Cas to arrive.

It is their wedding day, today Dean and Cas will take a vow to each other in front of their little family and God (the priest didn't have a clue that God was giving Cas away and the angels were there too).

Dean looked at Sam, knowing that on a day like this, they miss their parents, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Bobby and Pamela.

Then the music began to play and God guided Cas to the altar, where Dean was smiling.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Lucy, Mikey and Gabe.

Alfie (he didn't listen to Samandriel anymore) and Gabe were standing next to Cas when God put Cas his hand into Dean's and took a seat on the church bench.

After a prayer (most of them had to smile because God was sitting there) the priest asked who gave Cas away, which was answered by God.

The priest began to tell about the journey that's called marriage and that you shouldn't take this lightly.

When the priest asked if someone was against this marriage, let them speak now or stay silence forever, nothing came.

Cas and Dean spoke their vows, slid the rings on each other's fingers and when the priest declared them as husband and husband, Dean kissed Cas.

It was a simple ceremony unlike Sam and Gabe's wedding a month ago, which of course was extravagant with a lot of candy.

That evening, Dean was dancing with his husband, kissing him and said: 'Now we can begin our own apple pie life as a married couple'

Cas smiled and lay his chin on Dean's shoulder, saying: ' we do'

'I love you Castiel James Winchester-Novak.' Dean said.

'I love you too Dean Winchester-Novak' Cas said.

From a distance, Sam and Gabe were dancing and looking at their brothers.

'They are finally happy, so no pranks or putting them in a time loop or TV-land got it?' Sam said.

'Actually I had something planned for them' Gabe said while waggling his eyebrows.

'What are you up too, Gabe?' Sam said with wide eyes.

'Nothing bad, I'll take them to Paris for their honeymoon.' Gabe said, looking up to his husband.

Sam relaxed and hugged his archangel-husband while dancing.

'I love you Gabriel Loki Winchester-Trickster' Sam said

'I love you too Samuel Winchester-Trickster' Gabe said and they kissed.

Kevin was dancing and kissing with his new girlfriend Danielle, Benny was dancing with his girlfriend Ashley and Adam was standing on the side with Lucy, Mikey and Alfie.

'I think I'll have to throw up' Adam said.

'Why?' Lucy asked.

'Just listen to the song, they're playing.' Adam said.

Garth was behind the music booth and played Elton John's Can you feel the love tonight?

'Be glad it isn't that bloody titanic song' Balthy said when he joined them.

'Ah and how's your girlfriend?' Adam asked.

'She fine, kicking my ass and that's saying a lot for somebody who died long ago' Balthy said.

When the song ended, Garth put on an another slow song.

It began with a soft sound of a flute and the sound of a piano followed.

Balthy began to scream when the singer began to sing.

'I'm going to unsink the titanic again, so there wouldn't be a bloody movie and I wouldn't have to listen to this bloody song right now.' Balthy said while walking away.

Lucy stopped him of course and dragged him to the dance floor.

Everybody laughed when Lucy lifted Balthy of the floor and Dean even made a comment about being the chick.

When Gabe told the newlyweds to go, Dean and Cas said their goodbyes and they left with Gabe.

Dean and Cas had a fantastic honeymoon.

**The End.**

**AN2: This story is finished but the whole story isn't complete without a little epilogue. **

**Because, who are those souls, who was brought to heaven and what is the combine piece of heaven?**

**I reveal it in the epilogue, maybe on the same day.**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Time to say goodbye.

That were the last words Sam gave to his brother Dean, before he closed his eyes en went to sleep.

Stairway to heaven.

That was the song, Dean and Cas heard before they got into a car crash.

City of angels

That was the movie Adam saw before he got attacked.

Demons and Angels.

That was the theme of a party, Benny attend when some idiot start shooting.

Babylon.

That was the club where Kevin was before he got a stroke.

All of them didn't knew how they came to this and till the gates of hell were closed, none of them actually dreamed of coming to an end like they did.

Adam was the first, he was watching a movie on the television when a guy broke into his apartment and attacked him.

Adam was seriously injured when his neighbor found him en he was sent to the hospital.

But it was too late for him, Adam died on October 29 2030, a month after his 40th birthday.

He was cremated and his ashes were buried next to John's grave.

Kevin was with friends in a club, having a great time before he suddenly collapsed.

Kevin was shaking and before the paramedics came, it was too late.

Kevin died on January 1st 2031, he was 35 years old.

Kevin also was cremated and placed by his mother's grave.

Benny was on a party dressed as a demon when a schizophrenic guy began to yell and start shoot for no reason.

There was chaos, shock, blood and bodies everywhere.

By the time the cops had arrest the guy, Benny was lying on the ground with three bullet wounds, one in the head, one in the shoulder and one in the heart.

Benny died on August 16 2031 a month before his 53th birthday.

Sam, Gabe, Dean and Cas gave him a proper hunters burial and buried his ashes in his old grave.

On May 2nd 2034, his 51st birthday, Sam got diagnosed with stage four lung cancer and has only six months to live.

Gabe couldn't heal him because he promised Sam not to use his mojo on him.

Gabe took him to the places, Sam wanted to see before he die.

Suprisely Sam lived longer than expected and Dean and Cas spent the new year's eve with Gabe and Sam.

Sam died on January 17th 2035 in a hospital, his husband Gabe took his soul to heaven.

After a hunters burial, Sam was placed by Adam's grave.

Seven days later Dean and Cas were involved in a car accident, the impala was trashed and unfixable after driving for 68 years.

The impala "died" on Dean's 56th birthday and Gabe took the car to Bobby's scrapyard.

Dean and Cas were both in a coma and they died both 2 weeks after the accident.

They both died on February 7th 2035, age 56 and 59 .

Gabe placed them both in the impala and set the car on fire with holy oil.

When there was nothing left of the car, Gabe took the ashes and buried them by Adam and Sam.

Gabe snapped his fingers and the gravestone was changed again.

It says : here lies the heroes of the world.

The unknown half-brother. Adam Milligan 1990- 2030

The tainted boy. Sam Winchester-Trickster 1983-2035

The righteous man. Dean Winchester-Novak 1979-2035

The fallen angel. Castiel James Winchester-Novak 1974-2035

And their safety home. Baby Chevrolet impala 1967-2035.

After that Gabe went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**Roadhouse in heaven.**

When Dean and Cas came into the roadhouse, it was packed.

They saw Lucy, Alfie, Mikey, Gabe, Balthy drinking beer with Sam, Benny, Kevin and Adam were playing darts and Ash was drinking beer with Pamela and Bobby.

But then Dean noticed Jimmy and Amelia Novak, Jody Mills, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Kevin's mum, Henry Winchester, Garth, a blond woman who Dean didn't recognized and when he look at the end of the bar, he saw John and Mary Winchester.

Dean walked to his parents and hugged them.

Cas came to them, giving a beer to Dean and Dean introduced Cas to his parents as his husband.

Mary gave Cas a hug first and John hugged him too, Dean was relieved by that.

'So Dean this is the one who made me blind on earth?' Pamela asked when she looked at Cas.

'Yes I'm sorry but I did warn you' Cas said.

'Yes you did, although you are cute, just like Jimmy over there.' Pamela said.

'Pamela is your vision deteriorated?' Dean asked.

'No Dean I can see perfectly, why?' Pamela said.

'Because Jimmy and Cas are looking identical, better yet Jimmy was Cas his vessel before he died.' Dean said.

Pamela looked from Cas to Jimmy and back, saying: 'I'll be damned'

Adam walked with the blond woman to Dean and Cas, introducing her as Kate Milligan, Adam's mother.

After an hour, John asked about the car.

Dean told him that he and Cas were in a car accident and they have no idea what happened with the car.

'The impala was too much damaged to fix it and Dean you are going to hate me for this' Gabe said.

'What did you do to Baby?' Dean asked shocked.

'I took her to Bobby's scrapyard, then you two died and I took your bodies to the car because I thought you want to be buried with Cas and the impala, poured a lot of holy oil on it and set it on fire' Gabe said.

'I'm going to be sick, you set Baby on fire?' Dean asked.

'Yes because after all those journeys she deserves a hunter burial too and before you say something, your ashes including the car are buried with Sam and Adam, next to the graves of your parents.' Gabe said.

Dean walked to Gabe and everyone held their breath, even Gabe did, not knowing what happens next.

When everyone was thinking that Dean would kick the archangels ass, Dean did something complete different.

Dean hugged Gabe, thanking him for bury him with Cas and Baby together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere between heaven and earth.**

God was looking for a perfect hiding place.

After finding the Leviathan tablet, the demon tablet and the angel tablet, nobody even knew about the fourth tablet, the earth tablet who could be easily discovered now.

God took the stone and looked for a better place to be safe and he found it in the batcave.

He made a hole into the ground, with wards against humans, angels and demons, so nobody can even sense the hiding spot.

This tablet is the most dangerous tablet because it says to complete those four trials to open the gates of heaven (which never closed), hell and purgatory before the countdown begin.

If every gate is open, demons will walk on earth again, the monsters and the leviathans will destroy human kind and the angels will fall again but keep their wings.

Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and earth will explode in an hour after completing the trials.

So that's why nobody can't even know the existence of this tablet.

After that God went to the roadhouse, drinking a beer with Dean and hiding from a hyper chick named Becky.

Oh and as for the batcave, Claire Novak got the key and took a permanent place in the bunker, where she became immortal after she died and God offered her a job to be the guard of the bunker, which she accepted.

**The End**

**So the story is finally done and complete.**

**Reviews are welcome **


End file.
